


Lærer

by Halliah



Series: Teorie [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, time traveling
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie nigdy nie jest proste. Zwłaszcza jednak dla tych, którzy widzą Uniwersum takim, jakim jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lærer

**Author's Note:**

> Powiązane z moimi Niciami. Taka wersja rozszerzona.

Jedno słowo, by nici zastygły w bezruchu. Jedno słowo by ich drganie zwiększyło się kilkukrotnie. Haczyk jest taki, że ty też jesteś stworzony z nici. Jedno słowo i giniesz. Jedno słowo i tracisz siebie na zawsze. Niebezpieczna gra, ale warta wszelkich poświęceń. Możesz zmienić wroga w przyjaciela, zabić kogoś rozmawiając przez telefon, wywołać kataklizm nie wychodząc z domu. Ćwiczenie czyni mistrza. Godziny spędzone na manipulowaniu nićmi, uczeniu się odpowiednich słów przynosiły efekty. Zwłaszcza, gdy słowa zmieniały się w myśli, a później w samą wolę.  
\- Mój książę, nie powinieneś skupiać się na efekcie docelowym, a na sposobie.  
\- Jak niby mam to ponownie stworzyć, skoro nie będę wiedział co dokładnie zrobić, by osiągnąć porządany efekt?  
\- Na to mamy czas. Naszym głównym problemem jest możliwość twojego niefortunnego zgonu.  
\- Skoro to takie niebezpieczne, to czemu mnie uczysz?  
\- Jesteś, panie, synem Wszechojca. W dodatku oszalałbyś, gdybyś nie mógł zrozumieć znaczenia tych drgań.  
Wysoka, smukła kobieta uśmiechnęła się w ten dziwny, niebezpieczny sposób. Odgarnęła ciemne, proste włosy, po czym wróciła do nauczania.  
\- Raskere.  
\- Raskere. - powtórzył ze znużeniem Loki.  
\- Skup się, mój książę. To nie słowa są tu najważniejsze…  
\- A proces, który wywołują. Nie zgadza się to z twoją poprzednią teorią.  
\- Słowa wywołują drgania, ale tylko wtedy, gdy włożysz w nie intencję, moc.  
Loki prychnął zirytowany. Odpowiedział mu ten sam uśmiech. Drobne, wyblakłe blizny poruszały się wraz z ustami kobiety.  
\- Już raz ci się udało. Nie rezygnuj.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
Chłopak westchnął, zamknął oczy. Nawet wśród otaczającej go ciemności, widział złote miganie. Uniósł powieki, skupił się na jednej, pojedynczej nici. Była ona złożona z setek innych, drgających własnym rytmem. Nie miał jednak za zadanie zmienić tworzonych przez nie wazonu, a zniszczyć go, usunąć ze świata.  
\- Raskere.  
Drgania przyśpieszyły. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Po chwili struna stała się niewidoczna, poruszała się pozostawiając po sobie złotą smugę.  
\- Brawo!  
Ze skupienia wyrwał go powolny, pojedynczy oklask. Ironiczny uśmiech zastąpił dużo szczerszy, zadowolony uśmieszek. Tak jakby to była całkowicie jej zasługa.  
\- I jak mój książę? Co widzisz?  
Loki zamrugał zdziwiony. W ciągu ostatnich lat prawie przyzwyczaił się do ciągłego drgania. Nauczył się rozróżniać nici tworzące Thora, mamę i ojca. Przedmioty nie były trudne, miały stały okres. Gorzej było z właściwościami, skąd miał wiedzieć czy krzesło jest wysokie czy niskie, twarde czy miękkie? Na początku często wpadał na nowo postawione szafki, nie potrafił wywnioskować ich właściwej szerokości czy wysokości. Dopiero po zjawieniu się jego lærer dowiedział się o niciach tworzących nici. Dawno temu, nim zachorował, gdy świat nie był pełen złota, nie znał składu przedmiotu, gdy tylko na niego spojrzał. Teraz, badanie takich rzeczy było uspokajającym zwyczajem.  
\- Mój książę?  
Przeniósł wzrok na swoją nauczycielkę. Dopiero teraz zobaczył ją, tak jak widzieli ją inni. Och.  
\- Jak?  
Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.  
\- Miałam wrażenie, że odrobina zniszczenia sprawi, że twoja magia wyczerpie się na tyle, byś zobaczył świat jak dawniej. To jednak niebezpieczne. Wraz z twoim rozwojem zasób magii będzie się zwiększał.  
\- Im więcej magii, tym więcej zniszczenia, by się jej pozbyć.  
Brunetka pokiwała głową. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością.  
\- Czy mogę o coś zapytać, mój panie?  
\- Tak?  
\- Który świat bardziej ci odpowiada?  
Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę, ważąc słowa.  
\- Patrząc na innych znam wszystkie ich cechy, wiem gdy kłamią, gdy udają kogoś kim nie są. Teraz…  
\- To nasi najbliżsi okłamują nas najczęściej.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową. Wydawała się rozumieć tok myślenia księcia.  
\- Ile czasu minie, nim nici wrócą?  
\- Zależy od czasu pańskiej regeneracji. Jest to pierwszy raz, gdy wyczerpałeś magię całkowicie. Dowiemy się gy wrócą.  
Loki westchnął.  
\- Czy mogę… czy mogę spotkać się z Thorem?  
Miał wrażenie, że przez twarz nauczycielki przebiegł cień.  
\- Oczywiście. Wróć jednak, gdy odzyskasz swoje normalne spojrzenie na świat.  
Dwuznaczność słów nie umknęła księciu. Chęć na spotkanie z głośnym bratem faktycznie była niecharakterystyczna dla bruneta.  
\- Dzięki ci, lærer.  
Loki ukłonił się i wyszedł.

Thor od dawna nie znał swego brata. Nie do końca. Gdy ten zapadł na tą dziwną chorobę, by obudzić się z krzykiem wiele dni później, nie był taki sam. Znikł ten wesoły chłopiec, mały braciszek, zamiast niego pojawił się przestraszony chłopak, o wiecznie zmrużonych oczach. Dopiero po pojawieniu się tej dziwnej, wiecznej uśmiechniętej kobiety Loki wrócił (trochę) do siebie. Czasami, gdy wychodził z pokoju, patrzył mu nawet w oczy. Była to rzadkość, większość czasu albo go nie widział, albo chłopak wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt tuż koło Thora.  
\- Bracie. Jak mija ci czas, z twą nauczycielką?  
\- Jak widać, daję radę.  
\- Nauczyłeś się czegoś przydatnego?  
Loki uśmiechnął się dziwnie.  
\- Tak, myślę że tak.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz nam towarzyszył w czasie kolejnej wyprawy.  
\- Sam nie wiem. Będę musiał porozmawiać z lærer.  
Thor uniósł brwi. Nigdy jeszcze brat nie pozwalał komuś innemu na decydowanie o swoim wolnym czasie.  
\- Znajdę cię po lekcji.  
Razem udali się na kolację. Matka niezwykle się ucieszyła na widok najmłodszego syna.  
\- Kochanie, jak mijają ci godziny u twej nauczycielki?  
\- W porządku, matko. Jest niezwykle surowa, jednak potrafi dobrze przekazać wiedzę.  
Frigga uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Czy spotkania z radą są satysfakcjonujące, ojcze?  
Odyn zaczął opowiadać o aktualnych wydarzeniach w państwie. Loki słuchał go z zainteresowaniem. Thor po chwili skończył jeść, pomachał bratu i wyszedł. Czekało go spotkanie z Sif.  
\- A co z tobą synu?- spytała królowa, gdy ojciec i syn skończyli rozmowę.  
\- Jeszcze nikogo nie znalazłem, matko. Wiesz, że będziesz pierwszą, która się dowie.  
Loki przeprosił i odszedł od stołu. Od razu udał się do pokoju swojej nauczycielki.

\- Co jeśli zmienię własny Rdzeń?  
\- Przestaniesz być „sobą”.  
\- Co wtedy?  
\- Co niby ma być, mój książę? To koniec dla ciebie.  
\- Ludzie jednak się zmieniają. Czy wtedy nie ulegają całkowitej przemianie?  
\- Phi. To dość naiwne przekonanie.  
\- Ludzie dorastają.  
\- Uważasz, że zmienisz się w ciągu lat, tak by twoja obecna forma uległa zniszczeniu?  
\- Nie, ale…  
\- To jedyny sposób na zmianę Rdzenia. Kłamcy zawsze są kłamcami, bohaterowie bohaterami. Mogą udawać, że jest inaczej. Jednak gdy zobaczą na swojej drodze małą, zagubioną dziewczynkę jedni jej pomogą, drudzy okradną.  
Loki przełknął ślinę.  
\- Nie chcę wierzyć w taką prawdę.  
\- Nie musisz, mój książę. Możesz zmieniać Rdzenie kiedy tylko chcesz. 

Norny wiedziały wszystko. Jedna co było, druga co jest, a trzecie co będzie. Najstarsza patrzyła na najmłodszego księcia z niezachwianym spokojem. Thor, który przybył po radę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś zagubionej błyskotki poprosił brata o pomoc. Loki, jak zwykle, towarzyszył mu bez słowa. Gdy bóg piorunów zadawał kolejne pytania, Skuld, najstarsza, podeszła do młodego księcia (przyszłość istniała zawsze).  
\- Dobra pani.  
\- Wężousty.  
Staruszka patrzyła na niego oczekująco.  
\- Czy wielu… zapłaci za mój spokój?  
\- Tak.  
Loki pokiwał głową i zamilkł. Thor obrzucił go zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Kontynuował jednak swoją rozmowę, dopiero gdy odeszli z zasięgu słuchu kobiet, zadał męczącego go pytanie.  
\- Co chciała od ciebie Najstarsza, bracie?  
\- Nic ważnego. Upewnić się czy twoje cele były szlachetne.  
Blondyn nie wierzył mu, nie do końca. Nie chciał jednak zadręczać brata pytaniami, widział że ten jest zmęczony.

Zmienianie właściwości przedmiotów było niezwykle przydatne. Mógł naostrzyć nóż w ciągu paru sekund, choć jego lærer tłumaczyła mu, że istnieją setki lepszych zastosowań tej umiejętności. Na przykład do zmienia swoich własnych cech.  
\- Dobrze, mój książę. Jeszcze trochę i będzie ci to przychodzić naturalnie.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć zmieniać to, kim jestem?  
\- Och, mój książę.  
Chłopak przyglądał się swoim krótszym niż zwykle włosom. Po chwili znów skupił się na nici znajdującej się po prawej stronie jego Rdzenia. Wrócił do swojego starego wyglądu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoją nauczycielkę. Ich drgania były coraz bardziej podobne. Och. Ponownie zajął się swoimi mini nićmi, tym razem dużo bliżej Rdzenia. Przeniósł wzrok na lustro. W rzeczy samej „Och”  
-Moja… księżniczko. – ironia w głosie była nad wyraz widoczna.  
Loki patrzył w oczy identyczne do swoich, otoczone zmarszczkami, których on (jeszcze) nie miał.  
\- Jak?  
\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, moja księżniczko.  
Rozmowę przerwało nagłe wtargnięcie strażników. Gdzieś w tle rozległo się krakanie i trzepot czarnych skrzydeł.

\- Czemu… czemu ją zabraliście?  
\- Spiskowała przeciwko nam.  
Kłamstwo.  
\- Uczyła mnie od lat. Czemu teraz?  
\- Chcieli dokonać zamachu stanu.  
Kłamstwo.  
\- Kto teraz będzie mnie nauczał?  
\- Twoja matka.  
Prawda.  
\- Czy jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę?  
\- Wątpię.  
Prawda.  
\- Synu, wróć do swojej normalnej postaci.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową. Odchodząc zmienił drganie nie tylko jednej nici.

Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Lærer była z nim od wielu lat. Spędzał z nią więcej czasu niż z własnym bratem. Kiedy jej zabrakło Thor od razu zaproponował mu wspólne popołudnie. Młody bóg nie odpowiedział od razu, wpatrzony w blask brata. Po chwili zebrał słowa i odmówił. Odszedł nim smutne drgania ukazały się na twarzy Thora. W jego przypadku emocje były tak łatwe do odczytania, że każdy poradziłby sobie z przejrzeniem Złotego Księcia. Loki udał się do starego pokoju swojej nauczycielki. Został on oczyszczony ze wszystkich śladów jej istnienia. Zwoje, ubrania, księgi – spalono je tuż po złapaniu niebezpiecznej kobiety. W ramach protestu Loki uczestniczył w tym „wydarzeniu” w swojej kobiecej postaci. Było to dziecinne, jednak nie wiedział jak inaczej okazać niezadowolenie. W dodatku chciał ukraść część książek, ocalić je przed okrutnym losem. Udało mu się to z kilkoma zwojami, jednak większość spłonęła. Mógł sprawić by ogień nie wywierał na nie żadnego wpływu, byłoby to jednak zbyt bezpośrednie ukazanie sprzeciwu wobec decyzji Wszechojca. Zachowane pergaminy leżały bezpieczne w jego pokoju, a on siedział po środku pustego pomieszczenia i patrzył w lustro. Wielokrotnie, w czasie treningów, przyglądał się swoim strunom. Musiał znać je dobrze, by móc do nich wrócić po wszelkich manipulacjach których się dopuścił. Ich obecne drgania były inne niż zwykle, przygnębione, spowolnione. Powoli, jakby chciał uhonorować tą chwilę, zmienił swoje nici. Wszelkie negatywne emocje uspokoiły się, wzrok stał się nieprzenikniony. Książę wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Już nigdy do niego nie wrócił. Zamknięto je zaklęciami, następnie zamurowano.

Angrboða nigdy nie została oficjalnie przedstawiona rodzinie. Loki, już mężczyzna (tak młody), zakochał się w niej, w jej drganiach, w jej pewności, jej Rdzeniu. Kochał sposób w jaki drgały jej kłamstwa, jak jej pierś unosiła się w trakcie stosunku, jak pięknie wyglądała gdy leżeli wspólnie, otoczeni futrami i pergaminami. Angrboða kontynuowała naukę tam, gdzie porzuciła ją jego poprzednia nauczycielka. Uczyła go między godzinami uprawiania miłości, a gdy dowiedzieli się że jest w ciąży, Loki cieszył się równie bardzo, co żałował. Od lat był znany jako cień Thora, jak niby miał zapewnić swoim dzieciom szczęśliwy żywot?  
\- Znów się martwisz. – stwierdziła.  
\- Co innego mi zostało, ma pani? Nie mogę zmienić przeszłości, nie sprawię by nasze dzieci były kimś poważanym, a nie zwykłymi bękartami.  
\- Kto potrzebuje tytułów szlacheckich? Wystarczy, że będą żyły.  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- Jak sam mówiłeś, przeszłości nie zmienisz. Przestań się nią zamartwiać, zajmij się tym co jest teraz. – wzięła jego dłoń i położyła na swoim brzuchu.  
Poczuł delikatne kopnięcie. (nie chciał widzieć tych pięknych, kłamliwych drgnięć)  
\- Jak go nazwiemy?  
\- To on?- kobieta uniosła brwi.  
\- Jego drgania różnią się od twoich usytuowanych na poziomie… krocza.  
\- Co oznacza, że są takie same jak twoje. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem, mój książę.  
Po raz pierwszy od dawna, Loki zarumienił się.  
\- Ja… Dobrze wiesz, pani, że potrafię zmienić swoją formę.  
\- Dlatego twoje „drgania” nie przypominają normalnych, nawet w przypadku płci.  
Pokiwał głową.  
\- Hm. Przynajmniej wiem, że potrafisz skorzystać ze swoich różnorakich darów.  
Zaśmiała się, widząc czerwień na jego policzkach.  
\- Wystarczy już, książę. Z tego co mówiłeś, czeka cię spotkanie z Radą.  
\- Tak. Dziękuję za przypomnienie o tej, jakże ważnej, sprawie.  
\- Nie złość się, miły. Jestem tylko ciekawa czego ci starcy od ciebie chcą.  
\- Tego co zawsze. Odpowiedzi, które nigdy nie padłyby z ust mojego brata. Rad, których Wszechojciec nie może udzielić.  
\- Hm. Opowiesz mi więcej gdy wrócisz?  
\- Skoro sobie tego życzysz, ma pani.  
Zostawił ją leżącą na łóżku, masującą brzuch.  
Uczenie własnych dzieci magii było zajęciem przyjemnym i pożytecznym. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że jako jedyny widzi świat w taki sposób. Hel umiała sprawić by coś się stało, nie rozumiała jednak procesu, wypowiedziane słowa nie były częścią, a skutkiem. Angrboða znów zaszła w ciążę, dlatego to na młodego boga spadł obowiązek nauczania córki. Frigga towarzyszyła im czasami, bez słowa akceptując wygląd wnuczki. Sama nauczyła ją kilku sztuczek.

Urodziła mu troje dzieci. Kochał je bardziej niż ją, siebie, swoich rodziców czy brata. Zabrali mu je, konkubinę zabili. Strażnicy twierdzili, że próbowała uciec, nie mogli jej na to pozwolić. (gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że nie do końca kłamali) Wszechojciec nie dopuścił do upowszechnienia się wiedzy o potomkach najmłodszego księcia. Były potworne. Frigga, jako jedyna, wzięła swojego najmłodszego wnuka na ręce. Mały, delikatny Fenrir uśmiechnął się do niej, wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk. Kobieta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. W tym czasie Hel i Jörmungandr stali przy swoim ojcu, równie co on dumni i opanowani. Żadne dziecko w ich wieku nie powinno tak dobrze kłamać.  
\- To moje dzieci. Zajmę się nimi równie dobrze, jak ty i matka zajęliście się mną i Thor’em.  
\- Nie. Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.  
\- Gdyby to Thor…  
\- Twój brat nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, Loki. Dobrze wiesz, co zostało dla nich przewidziane.  
\- Mam z nich zrezygnować, bo jakaś starucha prz…  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie „byle” starucha, synu. – Odyn był coraz bardziej zirytowany postawą księcia.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, ojcze. – malutka Hel pociągnęła boga za rękaw.  
Uśmiech sprawiał, że obydwie strony twarzy rozświetlały się, ukazując piękno. Loki przesłał w jej kierunku delikatne drgania. Miłość i smutek, które czuł delikatnie poruszyły jej martwymi nićmi.  
\- Zajmiemy się Fenris’em. – dodał Jörmungandr.  
Książę wiedział, że nie wygra. Jego dzieci. Piękne, kochane, wspaniałe dzieci. Jednak Wszechojciec zdecydował.  
\- Daj nam dzień. – zażądał Loki.  
Odyn zgodził się. Zdawał się nie widzieć spojrzenia żony, która wraz z wnukami i synem wyszła z sali. Thor’a nie było w pobliżu. Był jednym z odpowiedzialnych za śmierć matki swoich bratanków.  
\- Wybacz mi, kochanie. – powiedziała Frigga, nie spuszczając oczu z niemowlaka.  
Mały Fenris leżał jej w ramionach, jego wzrok był jednak skierowany na ojca.  
\- Zrobiłaś co mogłaś, matko. – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Usiadł koło niej, na łożu gdzie zamordowano Angrboðę. Hel wdrapała się mu na kolana, Jörmungandr oparł się o jego bok. Frigga otoczyła syna ramieniem, trzymając wnuka jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Myślałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ona… kochała je tak samo mocno jak ja.  
\- My tu jesteśmy, ojcze. – wtrąciła Hel.  
Loki pokiwał głową, jakby zawstydzony zarówno swym wyznaniem, jak i okazaną słabością.  
\- Wiem, synku. Będę cały czas namawiać tatę by zmienił zdanie. Wiesz, że pomimo swej upartości, potrafi dostrzec swe błędy.  
\- Tak, ale czemu w ogóle chce zamknąć moje dzieci. Wybacz Hel, was?  
Frigga zmieszała się. Przepowiednia nie powinna nigdy wpłynąć na działania Loki’ego.  
\- Nie wiem, synku.  
\- Fenrir to dopiero niemowlak!  
\- Sam wiesz jak będzie potężny.  
\- I czy to jest powód do zamknięcia dziecka?br /> Bogini nie odpowiedziała.

Loki sam zmienił formę swoich synów. Dużo prościej było im przeżyć na wygnaniu jako drapieżnikom. Chciał iść z nimi, jednak Hel go powstrzymała. Miał walczyć o ich prawa. Obiecała mu, że gdy całkowicie przejmie władzę nad światem umarłych, stanie się to ich sanktuarium. Do tego czasu mógł ją odwiedzać, co było niezwykłym przywilejem w porównaniu do zasad uwięzienia jego chłopców. Małego Fenrir’a mięli zamknąć w jaskini. Szukał go później, pamiętał jego drgania, jednak nie przydało się to na nic. Chłopak przepadł. Jörmungandr miał więcej szczęścia. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że zostanie oddzielony od reszty rodzeństwa, wrzucony do oceanu, podjął decyzję. Chciał byś wężem, mieć pamiątkę po ojcu, jak to sam stwierdził. Pierwszą odesłali Hel, przytuliła ojca, ucałowała braci i zeszła do zimnego wymiaru. Zarówno ona, jak i Loki wiedzieli, że marzenia o sanktuarium to czyste mrzonki. Bóg kłamstw nie wytrzymałby w świecie pozbawionym nici. Martwi nie mieli właściwości, byli po prostu martwi. Następny był Fenrir. Zostawili go po środku kamiennego pokoju. (spętano go, gdy już odeszli). Loki całował go w czoło raz za razem. Pozbył się łez z twarzy jednym drgnięciem, po czym ruszył w towarzystwie swojego ostatniego dziecka.  
\- Przepraszam. – powiedział.  
Jörmungandr pokiwał głową.  
\- Któregoś dnia, będziesz wystarczająco silny by zabić tych, którzy chcą nas skrzywdzić. – stwierdził.  
Pozwolił ojcu zmienić swój Rdzeń, po czym zniknął w oceanie.

Zniszczenie nie byłoby tak trudne. Zwłaszcza, gdy oczekuje tego od ciebie samo uniwersum. Jeżeli wszystko składa się z drgających nici, które tworzą Rdzeń każdej istoty, cechy najważniejsze, niezmienne (w teorii). Sama podstawa zawierała tylko fakt istnienia tego uniwersum, unieruchomienie jej oznaczało więc koniec. Ragnarok w swojej pełnej okazałości. O swoim przeznaczeniu Loki dowiedział się później, w tym samym czasie gdy wyszło na jaw jak wielkim potworem jest. Gdy jego dzieci zamknięto, jedyne co mógł zrobić to oddać się Asgardowi. Był na każdym możliwym spotkaniu, wiedział o każdej intrydze. Nie prosił o ponowne rozpatrzenie sprawy swoich dzieci, skupił się na tych niciach, drganiach które odziedziczyły po nim. Skupiał się na nich patrząc każdego dnia w lustro, tworzył wokół nich całą swoją osobę. Thor nie rozmawiał z nim równie chętnie co przedtem, może dlatego że Loki uśmiechał się cały czas patrząc na brata. Nie w ten zwykły, uprzejmy sposób, a w ironiczny, pełen rozbawienia. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, z czego młodszy książę się śmieje. Nadal nie patrzył bratu w oczy, wypatrywał czegoś, tuż koło niego. Sif i pozostałą trójkę jego najbliższych przyjaciół coraz bardziej niepokoiła obecność jego brata, gdy uczestniczył w ich wyprawach. Nic nie wiedzieli o dzieciach, czy dziwnym spojrzeniu na świat boga kłamstw. Wiedzieli tylko to, że jest kłamcą. Do tego ograniczały się informacje większości Asów.

Ludzkie nici różniły się od na przykład strun zwierząt czy roślin. Ludzie mogli zmieniać się na własne życzenie, pracować nad sobą. Istniały oczywiście niezmienne drgania tworzące Rdzeń. Cechy charakteru były blisko, jednak możliwe było przyśpieszenie bądź zwolnienie ich drgania. Loki nauczył się tego z czasem, było to dużo trudniejsze niż manipulowanie wyglądem czy też niszczenie kogoś. By zabić wystarczyło zniszczyć Rdzeń, by zmienić trzeba było wejść w szczegóły. Nie należało to rzeczy łatwych. Gdy jednak bóg miał wystarczająco dużo czasu potrafił to zrobić prawie bezbłędnie.  
\- Mój książę.  
\- Panno Sigyn.  
Postanowił nie dać się złapać tak łatwo jak wcześniej. Opłakiwał już trójkę dzieci.  
\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?  
\- Potrzebuję pomocy przy stworzeniu jednego z eliksirów. Wracający z wojny żołnierze są czymś zatruci, ich rany nie goją się.  
Zielarstwo nie było specjalnością Loki’ego, kłamstwo było oczywiste. Zgodził się jednak, a gdy uleczono wszystkich chorych, przedstawił Sigyn matce. Stwierdzenie, że się polubiły to mało powiedziane. Frigga była zauroczona towarzyszką syna. Gdy bóg odprowadził ją do domu kobieta zauważyła to z uśmiechem.  
\- Coś cię jednak trapi, mój książę.  
\- Sposób w jaki opisałaś magię… Jak ty ją widzisz?  
\- Widzę? Panie, wiesz że tylko pieśni opiewają tych, którzy widzieli magię. Czuję ją, oczywiście, mogę przywołać, jednak nie widzę jej, nie rozumiem.  
\- Przepraszam, ze źle się wyraziłem. Nie chciałem urazić.  
\- Nie, nie. Samo wyobrażenie takiej mocy tak mną wstrząsnęło, że zachowałam się niegrzecznie. Odpowiedziałam jednak na twoje pytanie. – powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Tak, tak. Chciałem wiedzieć, jak sterują tym inny posiadający takie umiejętności.  
Pokiwała głową.  
\- Mój książę, jesteś niezwykle dobrą osobą. Niestety nie mogę spełnić oczekiwań królowej.  
\- Oczekiwań?  
\- Wyjść za ciebie, dać ci dzie…  
\- Matka nie oczekuje tego od ciebie. Ja również. Szukam w tobie przyjaciela, towarzyszki. Nie chcę byś dzieliła me łoże.  
\- Och. Ponownie przepraszam, za moją bezpośredniość.  
\- Wszyscy znają mojego brata, gdyby to on z tobą rozmawiał, byłyby to odpowiednie wnioski.  
\- Dzięki Nornom, że to nie z nim rozmawiam.  
\- Zgadzam się.  
I, kto by pomyślał, faktycznie zostali przyjaciółmi. Loki nie mówił jej nic o niciach, o tym że zaufała mu zbyt szybko, że matka faktycznie miała takie oczekiwania. Emocje były proste.

Od lat było oczywiste który z braci zostanie królem. Jednakże ogłoszenie tego, gdy Thor nie był jeszcze gotowy, koronacja przygotowywana, kiedy przyszły monarcha zabawiał się w komnatach służby, było kroplą przelewającą czarę goryczy. Loki krążył po swoim pokoju wściekły. (chciał niszczyć) Widział jak dorastają inni, dostrzegał zmiany w sobie, jednakże drgania jego brata nie zmieniły się. Były równie irytujące co zawsze. Jak Wszechojciec mógł tego nie rozumieć? Powinien wiedzieć co dobre dla Asgardu. Było kilka sposobów na opóźnienie koronacji, czas jednak naglił więc Loki skorzystał z najszybszego. Zatrzymał kilka własnych strun, pomanipulował drganiem innych i przeszedł do Jotunheim. Strażnicy wyczuli go bardzo szybko. Chcieli go zabić, ale on wiedział co robił. Delikatnie wysłał uspokajające drgania i nakłonił ich do wykonania swojego rozkazu. (zamknął oczy na ich Rdzenie)  
\- Królu. – przywitał Laufey’a.  
\- Czego chce od nas książę Asgardu?  
\- Pomocy.  
W Sali tronowej zapadła cisza. Loki ponownie zaczął manipulować nićmi.  
\- W czym niby?  
\- Oddam to, co wam zabrali.  
\- Jaki masz w tym interes?  
\- Nie powinno to być dla was ważne.  
\- Wolę wiedzieć, czym zasłużyliśmy na uwagę księcia.  
Loki ponownie chciał wpłynąć na króla. Spotkał się z barierą, czymś czego jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał.  
\- Och.  
Laufey patrzył na niego dziwnie.  
\- Niech i tak będzie, o potężny książę.  
Kłamca zawahał się. Nie wiedział co zmieniło zdanie króla. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozważania.

Prawda była taka, że od dawna nie patrzył na siebie za długo. Mogło się to wydawać normalne, znał się doskonale. Podobnie, jak w przypadku nauczycielki, było to fałszywe założenie. Znał siebie, to oczywiste, ale nie dlatego rezygnował, tak szybko, ze zmieniania swojego Rdzenia. Bał się. Bał się, że zmieni siebie tak bardzo, iż sam się nie pozna. Bał się, że dostrzeże coś więcej, coś czego o sobie nie chciał wiedzieć. Z tego właśnie powodu przegrał. Podstawowa zasada kłamców: bądź szczery tylko sam ze sobą. Patrząc w lustro, śledząc wzrokiem niebieskie żłobienia nie mógł zgodzić się z tym bardziej. Był jednak królem. Marna nagroda, jednak oznaczało to wymarzone sanktuarium dla jego dzieci. Mógł ich sprowadzić kiedy tylko wszystko się uspokoi. Jeżeli tylko Thor go zrozumie, oddanie mu tronu, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, nie powinno być trudne. Gdyby jego drgania się zmieniły. Loki westchnął i powoli spojrzał na siebie. Te ohydne nici tworzyły jego osobę. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. Musiał jednak wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci by móc zarządzać Asgardem. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwoli by coś tak mocno zmieniło jego drgania, by powrócił do tego okropnego stanu. Przyśpieszył jedną strunę, zwolnił drugą, zatrzymał trzecią. Znów był Loki’m, aktualnym królem Asów. Miał dużo do zrobienia.

Na szczęście Odyn nie zgasł. Pomimo zdrady, obecny król Asów nadal traktował go jak ojca. Bał się, czy złoto nie zniknie, było jednak stabilne. Zaczął się więc bać przedwczesnego obudzenia. Ogrom różnicy między uśpionym stanem Wszechojca, a normalnym drganiem Loki zauważył dopiero, gdy ten pojawił się przy Bifrost’cie. Thor, pomimo zmiany Rdzenia, odzyskania boskości, był niczym w porównaniu do prawdziwego króla Asgardu. Widząc zaprzeczenie w jego oczach bóg kłamstw podjął decyzję. Nie mógł stworzyć sanktuarium, był zdrajcą. Puścił Thora. Spadał. Nici oddalały się od niego. Coraz dalej i dalej. Blask Odyna zniknął. Bóg zaczął śmiać się histerycznie. Nienawidził tej pustki. Spróbował spojrzeć na własne ręce, uratować się przed szaleństwem. Patrząc na siebie widział tylko monstrum. Wolał nic nie widzieć, niż być świadkiem własnej potworności. Spadał. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. Po chwili dostrzegł błysk. To było niemożliwe. Był w przestrzeni. Znów błysk. Zamrugał zdziwiony. Nagle poczuł jakby coś przeniknęło prze niego. Coś co nie miało strun, ani nie było martwe. Zamrugał. Och. To już nie była pustka. Widział wszystkie struny. Te tworzące jego, lærer, Thora, Asów, ludzi, wszystkich i wszystko. Widział to. Wszelkie Rdzenie, które były. Widział siebie, jako księcia Jotunhaim’u, jako następcę tronu Asgardu, jako cesarza Midgaru. Był zarówno człowiekiem, bogiem, Gigantem. Zawsze jednak spadał. Nie ważne gdzie, pustka go znajdowała i pokazywała to samo. Jednoczył się ze wszystkimi innymi wersjami siebie, dzielili się nienawiścią, miłością i drganiami. Nie istniało uniwersum, gdzie wygrywał. Wiedział jednak, że widzi tylko moment upadku. To co będzie później zależy tylko od niego. Miał szansę wygrać. Jego los był zdecydowany tylko do teraz. (wmawiał sobie)

Clint Barton miał piękny Rdzeń. Lojalny, zabawny, pełen wątpliwości. W innym życiu mogli być przyjaciółmi. Teraz jednak Loki potrzebował sanktuarium dla swoich dzieci. I miejsca, które będzie w stanie się obronić przed Thanos’em. Nie miał czasu na kolegów.  
\- Szefie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ta misja w Niemczech. Oni tam będą.  
\- I?  
\- Mam cię później ratować. Napotkam jednak Wdowę.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Co mam z nią zrobić?  
Loki wiedział za co go polubił.  
\- Walczyć.  
\- Ona mnie pokona w walce wręcz.  
\- Straty konieczne.  
Barton zamilkł. Błękit powstrzymał wszelkie jego wątpliwości. Loki znał uczucie bycia wrogiem, ludzi których się kocha. Lepiej zginąć po stronie przyjaciół, niż wygrać po stronie wroga. Jeżeli masz sumienie oczywiście. Mała manipulacja może wiele zmienić.

\- Cóż żeś chciał osiągnąć, bracie?  
\- Nie jestem twoim bratem.  
\- Loki.  
\- To co już dostałem, Złoty Książę.  
\- Czuję jakiś żal? – wtrącił się Stark.  
Loki uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie. Były światy, gdzie wychowali się razem, tu, na Ziemi. Pieprzyli się, byli wrogami, przyjaciółmi. Czasami wszystkim na raz.  
\- Co najwyżej pretensje.  
\- Różnica?  
\- Żal jest wyrażany przez smutek. Pretensje przez wymuszenie rekompensaty.  
\- To czego sobie życzysz, księżniczko?  
\- Klucza do pasa cnoty.  
Anthony roześmiał się szczerze.  
\- Lubię cię. Gdybyś tylko nie był dupkiem, może nawet zaprosiłbym cię na drinka.  
\- Kto wie co Norny zadecydują.  
\- Wy i te wasze wierzenia.  
Thor westchnął zrezygnowany. Czasami widział jak Loki uczestniczył w podobnych dyskusjach ze swoją nauczycielką.  
\- To ty widzisz boga i zaprzeczasz jego istnieniu.  
\- Nosisz skórę, do cholery!  
\- Jezus nosił sandały.  
\- I co ma jedno do drugiego?  
\- To ty użyłeś moje ubrania jako argument.  
\- Skąd w ogóle znasz Jezusa?  
\- Umiem czytać.  
Stark uniósł brwi.  
\- To tam u was mają Biblię?  
\- Nie. Planowanie przejęcia władzy nad światem jest jednak nudne.  
\- Serio?  
Rozmowa urwała się dopiero gdy Loki’ego zabrali strażnicy. 

\- Lubię go. – stwierdziła Natasha.  
Zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi, na oskarżenia dotyczące udziału Loki’ego w zdradzie Hawkeye.  
\- Ja też. – dodał Stark.  
\- Jest zły. – wtrącił Steve.  
\- Ale ma niezły tyłek.  
Absurd całej sytuacji rozśmieszył Bruce. Cichy mężczyzna śmiał się cicho.  
\- Musimy poznać cały jego plan. - zdecydował Thor.  
\- Tak, tak. Ale jak to z niego wyciągniemy? Powiedział to co chciał, naszej kochanej, Wdowie.  
\- Nie jest głupi. Nie nabierze się drugi raz na tą samą sztuczkę.  
\- Jak wiele z waszej mitologii jest prawdziwe? – odezwał się w końcu Banner.  
Thor powiódł wzrokiem po otaczających go towarzyszach. Nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć ktoś zaczął strzelać do ich statku.

Loki stanął przed Wszechojcem dumny i pewny siebie. (gdzieś z tyłu widział włosy Sigyn)  
\- Odynie.  
\- Loki.  
Na sali zapanowała cisza. Szepty pełne oburzenia umilkły, wrogie spojrzenia pozostały.  
\- Po sprowadzeniu do Asgardu Lodowych Tytanów, zdradzeniu swojego brata, próbowałeś przejąć władzę nad innym światem. Zabijałeś i oszukiwałeś. Co masz na swoją ochronę?  
\- Bezpieczeństwo domu wszystkich Asów.  
Odyn uniósł brew.  
\- Nieprzygotowanie Thora do przejęcia władzy, a następnie inwazja Chitauri. Wolałem sprowadzić ją na inny wymiar, niż ten, który uważam za dom.  
\- Jaki masz na to dowód?  
Loki wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Możesz uwierzyć mi na słowo, przeanalizować moje działania lub sprawdzić moje wspomnienia. Jak wolisz.  
Po pokoju przebiegł szmer. Zaglądanie do wspomnień innych, dotykanie ich umysłów było czynem haniebnym.  
\- I jest jeszcze coś. Bifrost.  
\- Jest odbudowywany.  
\- Powoli. Heimidall jest w stanie przepuszczać pojedynczych podróżników.  
\- Jak niby go naprawisz? – rozległ się głos z tłumu.  
\- Normalnie. – prychnął upadły książę.  
\- W ramach kary naprawisz to coś zniszczył, zarówno tu jak i w Midgarze.  
Och.  
\- Nie umiem przywracać do życia.  
\- Wielu straciło domy z twojego powodu. W dodatku, wraz z Thor’em, będziesz sprawował pieczę nad ludźmi. Jeżeli złamiesz jakąś zasadę ustanowioną przeze mnie lub twego brata zostaniesz zamknięty w więzieniu. Otoczony Nicością.  
Loki pokiwał głową. Nie taki zły układ.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Odyn kiwnął głową na strażników. Odprowadzili więźnia do jego celi.

\- Księżniczka zostaje z nami?  
\- Zabiłem króla Jutenheim'u, a że jestem jego synem, to powinienem zostać ich królem.  
\- Królowa zostaje z nami?  
\- Tak lepiej.  
Thor nie do końca rozumiał relację swojego brata ze Stark’iem. Od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Tony wymyślał dziwne przezwiska dla boga, żartował z nim nawet. Uśmiał się z jego miny, gdy powiedział mu że Coulson żyje. Po chwili spoważniał i przysiągł popełnić morderstwo w razie powtórzenia się sytuacji. Wdowa zgodziła się z nim, po chwili Hawkeye podszedł, przyłożył bogowi z pięści i dołączył się do obietnicy. Banner stał z tyłu, pokiwał jednak głową w kierunku Loki’ego. Bóg uśmiechnął się lekko. To tylko drgania.  
\- Wszechojciec zadecydował, iż w ramach odkupienia Loki będzie służył wraz z bohaterami Midgaru. Każdy z nas ma prawo wydać mu rozkaz, ukarać za sprowadzenie zagrożenia na każdą istotę ludzką. Jednakże, w razie ataku, mamy dopilnować jego bezpieczeństwa. W zamian, wraz ze mną, zajmie się ochroną Ziemi przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. W razie całkowitego zignorowania rozkazu Loki zostanie zamknięty w lochach Asgardu.  
\- Brzmi to dramatycznie. – wtrącił Tony.  
\- Ha. W ustach Odyna było jeszcze gorsze. – odparł Kłamca.  
\- Nie ufam ci. – odezwała się Wdowa – Jeden zły ruch i to wasze więzienie będzie tylko marzeniem.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Nie będzie sama. – dodał Clint.  
Ponownie wszyscy się zgodzili. Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko. Udało mu się zmienić najważniejszą, najtrudniejszą dla niego nić. Zaufanie. 

Praca nad Bifrost’em nie była prosta. Powoli nakłaniał otaczającą most pustkę do powrotnego uformowania się w ciało stałe. W tym czasie wpatrywał się w dół, rozpamiętując swój upadek. Frigga próbowała z nim porozmawiać, pytała o to, co zobaczył. Bóg jednak milczał, uparcie ignorując wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu. Teraz, gdy siedział pod nadzorem Thor’a, mógł zaznać chwili spokoju. Struna za struną odwracał zniszczenia, robiąc to bezwiednie, naturalnie. Przypominał sobie wszelkie nauki, których udzieliła mu stara nauczycielka. Tyle minęło odkąd ją widział, tyle się zmieniło. Zastanawiał się co by mu powiedziała. Pewnie zwyzywała od książątek, po czym pokazała sztuczkę, która naprawiłaby to wszystko. Może nauczyła jak stworzyć nowy świat? To nie mogło być aż takie trudne. Rozmyślania przerwało mu chrząknięcie Thor’a. Loki spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, a Bifrost z Tęczowego Mostu stał się czymś w odcieniu szmaragdu. Kłamca zdziwił się, słysząc cichy śmiech boga piorunów. Obrzucił go podstępnym spojrzeniem, nie widząc jednak złośliwości w drganiach, wrócił do pracy. Nie był nawet w połowie.

Zaplanowanie walki z kimś tak potężnym jak Thanos wymagało czasu. Czasu, którego nie mieli. Loki powiedział im wszystko co wiedział, po czym pomagał w planowaniu. Na początku nie pozwalano mu uczestniczyć w zebraniach, po namowach Thor’a Fury jednak ustąpił. Plan obrony był prosty. Znaleźć miejsce, gdzie otworzy się portal – drgania byłyby tam niestabilne co najmniej tydzień przed. Przygotować rakietnice, zestrzelić wylatującą flotę. Jako, że Tytan pojawi się ostatni zachować kilka głowic, by następnie zniszczyć silniki głównego statku. Znaleźć Thanos’a i zabić. Brzmi logicznie. Tony zaczął męczyć Kłamcę o te „drgania”. Spędzili godziny w pracowni, gdzie Loki tłumaczył mu działanie swojego „daru”. Pepper była zmartwiona zniknięciem Starka, do momentu, gdy sama nie spotkała boga. Krótka rozmowa z nim od razu zmieniła jej podejście. Podobnie było z Happy'm. Ludzie byli łatwiejsi od Asów. Mięli dużo więcej małych nici, byli bardziej skomplikowani.

Bóg nie posiadał jakiegoś super planu co do relacji ze swoją nową drużyną. Avengers’i byli po jego stronie, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, Thor cieszył się z ich współpracy, choć był trochę nieufny. Wbrew pozorom, nie był tak wielkim idiotom jak kiedyś. Dobro i blask jego Rdzenia się nie zmieniły, otaczające go nici jednak spowolniły. Nie był już tak narwany, umiał się zastanowić nad tym co robi. Loki wiedział, że stąpa na cienkim lodzie manipulując jego nowymi przyjaciółmi, potrzebował ich jednak. Thanos nie wybaczy mu zdrady. A ludzie tacy jak on potrzebują tarcz podczas manipulacji drganiami. Była to najważniejsza lekcja jakiej musiał się nauczyć. Dlatego też spędzał czas w towarzystwie Starka, pomimo wspomnień jakie przelatywały mu przed oczami, trenował z Natashą, pamiętając o wszystkich wspólnych nocach. Denerwował Clinta, nie zważając na smak piwa, który nadal czuł na wargach wraz z powiewem zimowego powietrza. Tworzył związki chemiczne pod okiem Bruce, które później dostawały się w ręce SHIELDu, odtwarzając w pamięci uczucie szorstkich dłoni na swoim ciele. Czasami nawet spędzał czas ze Steve’m, przypominając sobie wszystkie jego portrety, które Capitan tworzył. Uśmiechał się do nich, czując jak jego struny przyśpieszają. Patrzył wtedy w lustro, poprawiał drgania, po czym wracał do pracy. 

Stał na dachu Stark Tower i wpatrywał się w niebo. Heimidall jak zawsze go obserwował, Thor regularnie składał raporty Odynowi. Loki westchnął głęboko, przymknął oczy, skupił na innych drganiach. Szukał, przyglądał się otaczających go falom, aż znalazł. Dobrze znane, utęsknione drgania. Wysłał w ich stronę delikatną wibrację pełną miłości i zrozumienia. Najstarszy z jego synów odpowiedział radośnie. Pomimo dorosłego już wieku Jörmungandr dalej przypominał młodzieńca, który jako ostatni go opuścił. W odpowiedzi na fale ojca odpowiedział swoimi, równie ciepłymi. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością. Książę przepraszał za zwłokę, nie miał wcześniej czasu, ani warunków na spokojny kontakt z synem. Ten nie przejął się zbytnio, wypytywał Loki’ego o powierzchnię, od dawna nie wypływał na brzeg. Nie mogli rozmawiać słowami, tworzył więc obrazy drganiami, niebo, Nowy York po zmroku, sypialnia, pokój wspólny. Udało mu się nawet pokazać Hel, tak jak zapamiętał ją z ostatniej wizyty do Świata Umarłych. Stał tak godzinami, aż Steve nie przyszedł go znaleźć. Bóg pożegnał się z synem, po czym zszedł wraz z nim do salonu. Czekał ich wieczór filmowy. 

Walka z Szalonym Tytanem nie była zbyt trudna. Dobry plan, znajomość wroga, odpowiednie przygotowanie. Wszystko było idealne. Thanos konał, leżąc przed bogiem, którego kiedyś torturował. Nie wyglądał jednak na zmartwionego, uśmiechał się złośliwie.  
\- Któż by pomyślał, że upadniesz tak nisko.  
Loki patrzył na niego spokojnie. Obydwoje wiedzieli, kto jest zwycięzcą, a kto przegranym.  
\- To twój koniec. – odparł.  
Thanos roześmiał się.  
\- A twój początek.  
Thor zmiażdżył mu głowę młotem. Wygrali.

Czy można to nazwać końcem kary Loki’ego? Avengers’i zastawiali się nad tym, gdy bogowie udali się do Asgardu. Siedzieli wspólnie w salonie, świętując wygraną. Tony siedział z Pepper, Natasha piła wódkę z Clint’em, a Steve i Bruce popijali herbatę. Walka nie była może trudna, nie obyło się jednak bez ofiar. W porównaniu z inwazją na Nowy Jork, było jednak bardzo dobrze. Ciszę panującą w pokoju przerywały dialogi dochodzące z głośników telewizora. Ktoś puścił „Szybkich i wściekłych”. Czekali tak do północy. Thor wrócił samotnie, ze zwieszoną głową. Na pytania o powód nie odpowiadał. Dopiero po chwili zebrał myśli.  
\- Loki… Rozpoczął Ragnarok.  
\- Co? – Steve patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.  
\- Zmierzch Bogów. Ostateczna wojna. – podpowiedział Stark – Czemu jednak to zrobił?  
\- Wszechojciec odmówił kolejnej prośbie na spotkanie z Fenrir’em. Loki nie wytrzymał.  
W pokoju zapadła cisza.  
\- Co teraz? - zapytała w końcu Natasha.  
\- Musimy się przygotować. – odparł Thor.

Loki nie przybył sam. Lodowi Giganci, odziały Hel, Fenrir maszerowali za nim. To była ostateczna bitwa o sanktuarium, którego nigdy nie udało mu się znaleźć. Zabijał ludzi, których kochał w tylu wymiarach. Poświęcał oddanych żołnierzy pomimo że znał ich lepiej niż oni sami. Walczyli i ginęli wokół niego. Patrzył jak jego najmłodszy upada, raniony strzałem Tony’ego (gdzieś indziej traktował go jak syna), widział Jörmungandra osuwającego się na kolana, z wystającym nożem Natashy w plecach. Tylko Hel była bezpieczna, na zawsze sama w swym królestwie. Widząc otaczający go chaos Loki podjął decyzję. Zamknął oczy. Nie manipulował już sobą, zmieniał uniwersum. Gdy znów spojrzał na świat, nie widział pola walki. Przed nim rozciągał się ogród Asgardu. Usłyszał dobrze znane głosy.  
\- Bracie, zaczekaj. – wołał drobny bóg.  
\- Zwierzyna nie będzie na ciebie czekać. – odparł drugi chłopiec.  
Loki miał jeszcze czas. Znalazł jeziorko, zmienił Rdzeń, a później czekał. Gdy księcia zmogła dziwna gorączka stanął przed Wszechojcem uśmiechnięty.

**Author's Note:**

> lærer-nauczyciel  
> raskere-szybciej  
> Dziękuje za przeczytanie. Może niecałe 6k słów to nie jakoś ogromnie dużo, ale jest coraz lepiej. Kudosu pomagają mi z korektą (małymi kroczkami), a komentarze lenią się na łóżku.


End file.
